sophie_the_otterfandomcom-20200215-history
Olingual
Olingual is an animated adventure series created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. It premiered on June 4, 2015 on Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon. It focuses on the titular anthropomorphic olinguito child and his four other siblings embarking on a world travel adventure. Premise The story begins with a five-man band of anthropomorphic olinguito siblings (consisting of 15-year-old Orlando, 13-year-old Vito, 10-year-old Orquidea, 7-year-old Olingual, who is the main character, and 3-year-old Olivia) being abandoned by their rather rough, strict, and abusive parents. They end up in a foster home on the shore of Colombia run by a caring pair of adult female toucan twins named Talia and Calia in the first episode. One day at the beach near the foster home, during a pedal gliding lesson, a windstorm blows in and the siblings who are on a pedal glider with 5 seats are blown away by a very strong gust of wind. This makes them embark on a journey around the world, similar to Around the World in 80 Days. In each episode, the olinguito kids visit a country across the globe in search of a new home while trying to fight crime and other issues in that country. The show not only contains humor similar to ones used in 1930s-1990s cartoons, but is also educational, teaching the culture, customs, landmarks, and history of every country featured. It even teaches viewers words and phrases spoken in different languages, which are translated to English via a smartphone-like device called the Translate-o-Matic. The program's art style was originally going to be modeled after Jim Jinkins of Doug fame's with a slight hint of Klasky-Csupo's main style from the 1990s. However, it has been planned to change into a Disney and Get Along Gang-inspired style. List of Characters Olingual: The show's eponymous and central character. He is 7 years old, acts rambunctious and inquisitive, sometimes gets into trouble, loves to look up languages, and serves as the siblings' leader. He invented the Translate-o-Matic with the help of his geeky, paranoid brother Vito. His catchphrase/motto is "Going places, bringing Peace!", which is also occasionally said in Spanish. He is voiced by Sam Lavagnino. Orlando: The eldest child of the Olinguito Family at 15 years old. He is quite lazy, yet strong and is a die-hard fan of reggae jaguar singer, as evidenced by his shirt motif, Rob Jaguarley, dreaming to meet him in person. He is voiced by Greg Cipes. Vito: The second eldest at 13 years old. Often dubbed "Nerd-vous" (a portmanteau of the words "nerd" and "nervous") by his parents, he is the shy voice of reason who panics over his least favorite thing: crime. In spite of his cowardliness, he is generally helpful and cooperative to his siblings and citizens in need worldwide. He is voiced by Justin Roiland. Orquidea: The middle child at 10 years old. She is pretty vain and sarcastic from time to time, being annoyed by any antics caused by her siblings. Otherwise, she has a good heart and also enjoys studying the wildlife in different countries, making observations each time the kids are in a different country. She is voiced by Lacey Chabert. Olivia: The youngest at 3 years old. She is inquisitive just like her older brother Olingual. However, her curiosity can go too far, putting her safety at risk and ending up in pain. She is voiced by Mae Whitman. Ovidio: The kids' rough, short-tempered abusive father. He often forces his children to drink blood of a poison dart frog whenever they cause problems. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Ondine: The mom who never uses her indoor voice. She wants her kids to do chores non-stop. She and her husband abandoned the five from the family when they can no longer control them. She is voiced by April Winchell. Talia and Calia: Adult Toucan twins who are the mentors to the Olinguito siblings. Talia enjoys art and sports while Calia enjoys music and reading. They eventually forget to monitor the kids during the pedal gliding lesson, which later leads to the five on a trip around the globe. They are both voiced by María Conchita Alonso. Rob Jaguarley: A parody of reggae singer Bob Marley and Orlando's idol. The heroes visit his concert at their first location Jamaica in the episode "Jamaica Me Cry" (which has been nearly ruined by Jamaican iguana villains Iggy and Poppy). He is voiced by Kedar Brown. Chiquita Chihuahua: A female Chihuahua who has lost her former home to a gang of Aztec-like savages. She is a lone wolf who is often forlorn until the Olinguito siblings found her newer shelter. She is voiced by April Stewart. Character Lineups Episodes Season 1 (2015, 26 Episodes) Category:Sophie's Ideas Category:2018 Category:TV Shows